Social networking websites provide a dynamic environment in which members can connect to and communicate with other members. These websites commonly may provide online mechanisms allowing members to interact within their preexisting social networks as well as create new social networks. Members may include any individual or other entity, such as an organization or business. Among other attributes, social networking websites allow members to effectively and efficiently communicate relevant information to their social networks.
A member of a social network may highlight or share personal information, news stories, relationship activities, music, and any other content of interest to areas of the website dedicated to the member. Other members of the social network may access the shared content by browsing member profiles or performing dedicated searches. Upon access to and consideration of the content, the other members may react by taking one or more responsive actions, such as providing an opinion about the content, or other feedback. The ability of members to interact in this manner fosters communications among them and helps to realize the goals of social networking websites.
Low engagement with the social networking website poses myriad disadvantages. For example, if the user posts infrequently, or posts unpopular or uninteresting content to the social networking website, that user may elicit little or no feedback from other members. In another example, if the user is a new user, or has not connected to many other users within the social networking website, the user's postings may only be available to a few members, and may not elicit any or significant feedback. If the user has little interaction on the social networking website, she may not experience the full potential of the social networking website and may be less likely to visit and frequent the website in the future.